


"Giant Naked Women"

by DragonPrincess101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Case Fic, Centaurs, Chimeras, Collars, Crossdressing Dean Winchester, Crossdressing Sam Winchester, Dirty-Minded Dean Winchester, Dress Up, Embarrassed Castiel, Embarrassed Sam Winchester, Embarrassment, F/M, Feeding, Forced Crossdressing, Giant Spiders, Giant Women, Giants, Humiliation, Kodona, Large Breasts, Lolita, M/M, Master/Pet, Minotaurs, More like Giant Breasts, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ouji - Freeform, Pervy Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Shy Sam Winchester, Voice of Reason Sam Winchester, humans as pets, or Mistress/Pets in this case
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPrincess101/pseuds/DragonPrincess101
Summary: Dean and Sam are kidnapped by a giant as gifts for his daughters. Sam want to escape immediately and keeps insisting to Dean to call Castiel while Dean wants to stay for a little bit (his chance to see some gigantic naked girls as much as he could since their cage is in their bedroom). Now the brothers are dealing with humiliating situations that normal pets go through in the hands of affectionate humongous girls.





	1. Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own SPN
> 
> and this idea just pop in my head ^^;

Inside the large cage, Sam is panicking while Dean is relaxed.

Earlier, they were just resting in the forest for a bit after a case they faced but then a giant man grabs them and puts them in a basket he’s carrying despite the struggles the brothers put up with. They been trying to open the basket they were trapped in and tried to cut it open but them they hear excited voices. 

When the basket finally opens they see two large pretty girls looking down at them and each grab them gently. Then collars were put on them, by the time Sam realizes that the collars were difficult to remove, they were put inside a cage with a bowl of water, a bowl with pieces of food and a large box with a soft blanket inside.

“Dean we should try to get out of here!” said Sam fearfully.

Dean wasn’t listening, he was watching a gigantic woman trying on dresses as she looks at the mirror while her younger sister come back to the room from the bathroom only covered by a towel around her body and another towel wrapped around her head.

“Dean?” said Sam as he stares what Dean is looking at.

Dean mesmerized by giant naked bodies...

“Seriously?! Dude!” said Sam as he snaps in front of his face.

The older brother comes out of his fantasy.

“...Whoa Sammy I’m just making the  **most of the situation here** ” said Dean.

“Yeah right” said Sam glaring at the giant women who are changing their clothes and noticing Dean’s boner.

“Well I’m going in the house” said Dean walking inside the giant box getting ready to masturbate.

“It’s not a house it’s just a fancy box” said Sam crossing his arms.

“Whatever” called out Dean.

“When you’re done being gross and weird, help me figure out how to escape” called Sam angrily. 

Once he’s inside the house, he begins to unzip his pants. He lowers his boxers and begins stroking his erection. He thinks about the boobs and butts the size of hills that he just saw and he wonders if one of them is going to hug him close to her chest like earlier.

 


	2. Bathtime and new wardrobe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The giantesses are giving Winchesters their bath and are making them new outfits.
> 
> (Warning: Crossdress)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It kinda didn't take long to write this surprisingly.... but I don't know if I can make the next chapter fast enough 
> 
>  
> 
> Sam: http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-GBZqlB7mpTA/VziFrUp1ZZI/AAAAAAAABDg/HZqGPWKCGe4fKgtrP2pypnnHLr9mWOr9QCK4B/s1600/1462771299104-729121.jpg
> 
> https://s3cdn-test-lookbooknu.netdna-ssl.com/files/looks/medium/2018/05/03/5346400_Chihuahuameetcoat.jpg?1525346161 
> 
> Dean: http://p.lefux.com/61/20140227N/X0001AYJPL/a-cosplay-anime-princess-dress-uniforms-ds-costume-p41851107-11038189-big.jpg

The cage is covered with a huge blanket

 

“I am really bored now” said Dean.

 

“When you’re bored you should...I don’t know HELP ME FIND A WAY OUT!” said Sam angrily showing his bitchface.

 

Suddenly there is a quake...The next thing the brothers knew the blanket is lifted and the giantesses are in front of their cage.

 

“Hi Cinnamon n Honey!” said the giantess Skaoi happily.

 

“...Pet names Dean...they gave us pet names” said Sam angrily.

 

“I don’t mind, lots of girls gave me pet names...the question is which one of us is Cinnamon or Honey?...either way I’m cool with that” said Dean shrugging.

 

“We’re literal pets Dean... and I don’t know if they’re really stupid or they just dumbing things down for us just because we’re pets!!!” shouted Sam noticing that the giants are speaking in third person.

 

“Papa and Mama says bathtime~ so stinky they are!” said her younger sister named Rind as she opens the lock on the cage, opens the roof. 

 

Her hand with red painted nails comes to reach Sam and Skaoi’s hand with blue painted nails reach for Dean.

 

“Alright” said Dean smirking as Skaoi’s picks him up.

 

“...Oh no-no no no no!” said Sam as he goes to the corner of the cage despite knowing that it's futile and Rind picks him up without effort.

 

“Aaaawww… Cinnamon is wiggling” said Rind as she gently nuzzles a struggling Sam to her cheek.

 

Skaoi hugs Dean close to her boobs and Dean is rubbing one of them and Sam rolled his eyes.

 

Rind open the door and the boys were put on the table. The girls easily ripped the boys’ clothes off their bodies in a gentle way despite Sam’s struggles.

 

“Good thing I skipped out on wearing that Led Zeppelin shirt huh Sammy” said Dean but Sam wasn’t listening to Dean because he was struggling to get out of the giantess’s hold.

 

“Stop! Let go! Let go of me! Let go! Stop! Stop it! Stop!” said Sam to Rind.

 

They are now naked and Sam covers his penis while Dean justs lets his own show.

 

“Oh both boys” said Rind.

 

“Wow marks” said Skaoi looking at the brothers’ tattoos and Sam rolled his eyes.

 

The boys were put in the sink the size of a regular pool filled with warm water and bubbles. Sam feels a tiny brush on his back and Dean sees that it is something like a toothbrush. Surprisingly the sisters are gentle with giving them their baths but it is still awkward for Sam. He hadn’t share a bath with Dean since he was seven.

 

Dean chuckling a little when he sees that Sam is doing his bitchface when he is trying to get the giantess to stop touching his hair.

~~~~~

When the giantesses finish drying them. Skaoi and Rind are carrying them back to their room. Rind hands Sam to Skaoi as she goes to look for something. 

 

Skaoi lays down on her bed, holds Sam to her side and Dean to her chest. He hears his brother muffling.

 

“Oh you gotta be kidding me?!” shouted Sam noticing that Dean is struggling to breathe when he is between those gigantic boobs.

 

“Found Them~” shouted Rind cheerfully.

 

Skaoi smiled and lets the brothers go as she slowly goes to her. Dean takes some deep breaths and Sam goes to him.

 

“Dude are you ok?” said Sam.

 

“...Man, I’m more than ok...” said Dean as he smirks and Sam did his bitchface.

 

“Anyway...We should find a way out quick” said Sam but he was suddenly picked up.

 

“Help!” shouted Sam. 

 

Dean grows concern for his brother when he hears him shouting and screaming at the sisters.

 

“Sammy!” shouted Dean when he hears him stop screaming.

 

“Honey next!” shouted Skaoi as she goes and picks him Dean.

 

“Sammy! What did you do to him!?” shouted Dean.

 

He was put on the table and his eyes widen in shock. He begins to smirk when he sees Sam dressed like a dandy like cosplayer with the fancy bowtie, a french beret hat and the long socks with diamond shaped patterns. Sam was crossing his arms with a different bitch face and he raises his arms up in defeat. 

 

Sam is embarrassed to wear the outfit around Dean but it beats being naked. Dean laughs at Sam. However he stops when Rind is using a measuring tape on him and Skaoi is holding a pink fabric and a sewing needle.

 

“You’re next **_"Honey"_**...” said Sam with a nervous smile .

 

“Son of a bitch…” said Dean.

~~~~~

After a while, Dean is now wearing a small pink maid outfit. He is glaring at Sam who is smirking at him. Sam is now wearing a different outfit that is green with long boots and shorter shorts. 

 

Their giant owners had been dressing them up in various outfits they made for them for hours. Sam sure is glad that he didn’t have to wear any dresses or skirts for long.

 

“Don’t say it **_"Cinnamon"_** !!!” said Dean using Sam's pet name as an insult.

 

“You wanna switch?” asked Sam.

 

“No...I want to... but I think this might be too tight for you and I don’t want to see your balls again...man these huge chicks know our size” said Dean.

 

“Are you gonna call Cas now?” said Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter
> 
> Cas and Gabe comes

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what to come up with next


End file.
